The popularity of the radio-control hobby, as it applies to miniature or model aircraft, cars, boats and miniature military vehicles, has seen dramatic growth in recent years. Advancements in electric power technology, such as the increase in power-to-weight ratio of electric motors and batteries, have encouraged interest in the hobby for all age groups.
Today's radio-controlled models are less expensive and can be purchased ready or almost ready-to-fly or launch. Aircraft models are typically made of molded foam in attractive colors with motors and control equipment pre-installed.
An important factor in the use of electric propulsion is the extreme quietness of the units. Noise pollution is almost non-existent so electric models, particularly aircraft, can be flown at almost any park, school ground or ball field.
Most recently the challenges of electric flight have diminished to the point that it has become a common form of propulsion for all types of miniature aircraft.
All electric, radio-controlled models are believed to utilize a single motor or multiple single motor configurations.
It is the intent of this invention to provide a propulsion system that can be used on model airplanes.
It is a further intent of this invention to provide a propulsion system that allows a scale-like, electric motor to power models of World War I and II vintage aircraft. There are many examples of these aircraft such as English Sopwith Camels, German Fokker Tri-planes and a vast selection of United States bi-plane trainers, fighter planes and civilian aircraft. All of the above examples sold to the public at this time use single motor configurations.
It is the intent of this invention to offer an electric propulsion system that is powerful and offers the additional advantage of scale-like appearance and sound.
It is a further intent of this invention to provide a multiple-cylinder, electric motor propulsion system, in a radial, opposed, in-line (i.e., vertical), or V-12 configuration, to power miniature model planes at a scale-like speed that is safe, quiet, durable and economical to operate and that enhances the appearance of any scale-type model by more closely duplicating in appearance the original, full-scale type of engine.